


child cry out

by sheeeb



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Sedation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeeb/pseuds/sheeeb
Summary: the merge of skin is not one of softness.





	child cry out

He was splayed upon a hospital gurney.

He felt so exposed, so small, so groggy. His focus shifted in and out, eyes clouded over with a murky film. He felt the drug used to sedate him shooting through his veins, waltzing with his blood. A hand brushed against his leg. He didn't have the energy to react, to do anything. 

A finger, feather light, flitted across the knob of his kneecap. It felt rough, marred.

_You're such a beautiful subject._

Still, he didn't react. Deathly still he laid on the gurney. He felt the hand retreat for what felt like so, so many seconds, the sedative making everything groggy, cloudy, dizzingly unaware. He succeeded in turning his head to the side, to try to glimpse who was facing him. His blood ached in attestment. Any movement felt like he was swimming through syrup, lights and shadows trailing blurrily.

The hand returned. He couldn't see anything. He felt the harsh texture of long fingers pushing his legs up and open. It was a position he was familiar with, but it didn't stop the harsh, sharp bite of bile in his throat. 

The fabric of his blue hospital gown was slid up his body, past his ribs, scrunched up around his armpits. Blunt nails traced his collarbone, scraping down to the jut of bone of his hip. 

_How could I find someone so ethereal, So unique, so compatible?_

His body quaked with horror, a reaction so ingrained within him. He didn't want this, he wanted out, he wanted to get up and run, as fast as he could, far away from this mysterious shadow man with harsh skin and all the bad people who abused his innocence, he wanted to go home, home, _home-_

"Home.." 

It was a murmur, not meant for anyone to hear. He loathed himself for not being able to stop the involuntary voicing of his tangled and disjointed thoughts. He registered the hand caressing the soft skin of his inner thigh, moving down to the swell of one cheek. 

_You're mine._

He wanted to cry out, to kick, scream, hurt this person who was touching him, exposing him, _violating_ him. All he could feel was rough skin, hands, fingers, medical gauze, hot breath on his neck. Lips pressed against his ear lobe and cooed soft praises and encouragement. The words all melded together in his mind. Every ministration was calculated, gentle, yet so, so painful.

_Leslie._

**Author's Note:**

> //slams forehead on keyboard// idk what the fuck im doing back writing again!!! i seem to have a thing for putting leslie thru a lot of trauma tho im sorry my beautiful baby boy
> 
> i know its probably not in character for ruben but i have a small feeling he'd be pretty encompassed by how unique leslie is. yea hes just really fucking gross and not a good or redeemable person at all in this
> 
> (inb4 "bruv theres like 1000's of rape fics like this" yea probably i dont care tho) ((also i dont endorse rape especially not to mental patients do not do anything in this fic or else ur a despicable person thank you))


End file.
